Team Ryuzu.
Warning! Under construction. Currently I am translating information into English. Team Ryuzu (竜頭班, Ryūzu-Han) was a Sunagakure team formed under the primary leadership of Ryuzu. Its original members are Yuuhei, Hiroki and Himari. Info. Activities. The Team Ryuzu had a strict training schedule. All met this schedule several days a week in a training grounds in the village or its surroundings. Thanks to their responsibility they managed to improve significantly, and after each training they used to discuss new combat strategies. For Ryuzu it was very important to maintain a good relationship between them and for that he liked once a week to invite his students to eat at his parents' restaurant. They spent good times together, everyone was very respectful of each other. In their free time they used to meet. Sometimes Himari invited them to tea, because her mother did not usually leave the house she preferred to be accompanied by them to brighten up the atmosphere. Other times they just stayed talking in the hammocks in which they had met the first time. Ryuzu, Hiroki and Himari had hobbies. Yuuhei however had no particular interests, Hiroki used to invite him to meet girls, Himari invited him to cultivate cactus but he avoided them as he preferred to meet Ryuzu, who did not press him to interact. Yuuhei could spend hours studying while Ryuzu completed other activities or helped his parents. While the relationship between them was getting stronger, Yuuhei kept quiet. His companions came to like him, they considered him a friend but they noticed that he had some difficulty in relating to people. For Yuuhei it was difficult to feel affection for people or for himself, he showed some emotions but he felt empty inside and did not understand the bonds that formed people. However, this was a secret that did not reveal. He respected everyone but did not care for anyone or believed that life had much value. History. The team was formed on request by Ryuzu and approved by the Kazekage. The reason was the request of his friend Ume (Mother of Himari) who wanted to make sure that her daughter would be safe so Ryuzu promised to protect her. When receiving as genin, Himari and Hiroki already had a friendship and their compatibility was remarkable to form a team. Ryuzu decided to unite Yuuhei as well, because he was very interested in him. Yuuhei had graduated long ago however he was not compatible with any team, Ryuzu was determined to make this team work and thanks to the peaceful personalities of the new students, he was able to achieve it. Although at the beginning there was a lot of imbalance due to their abilities, little by little they were regulating their level. Yuuhei was evidently stronger and experienced but this managed to be a motivation for his teammates. In the beginning they only did D-Rank missions, inside and outside the village. However, after a short time they successfully completed some C-Rank missions. On some occasions they had to travel far to fulfill them. Two years later, with more experience, the Team Ryuzu entered the chunin exams. Their teacher had been preparing them a lot for this and in the end the whole team managed to pass the exam successfully. However, it was very remarkable that Yuuhei excelled and outperformed it more easily than his teammates. Ryuzu was aware of the difference in level so he saw Yuuhei as his substitute at times. The compatibility, that help them complete the missions with effectiveness, attracted attention in Sunagakure. Especially for the fact that this was the Team in which Yuuhei had managed to stay for longer. The truth is that the team never had fights or arguments. The problem that was presented later was how to individually train their skills. Ryuzu concentrated too much on training with Hiroki since they both shared the same chakra nature, however he did not know how to help Himari since her chakra nature was Raiton, which was very strange and not compatible in Sunagakure. On the other hand Yuuhei improved alone but could not help the girl either. She had to look for an alternative and began to take advantage of electrically conductive elements to increase her power. Separation. During a mission in which Ryuzu was not present and Yuuhei had taken the place of leader, the three shinobis (Yuuhei, Hiroki and Himari) found themselves with 4 very powerful renegade ninjas willing to secrestrate them to obtain information about Sunagakure and sell it in Mori no Uta. While Yuuhei had managed to beat two of them, his teammates had problems. When he saw that Himari was about to be attacked he interposed and received the attack (Fire Release: Snake Fire Technique). A powerful fire enveloped him causing great burns especially on his face. Himari ended up murdering the ninja who had attacked her, while the other one fled seeing himself at disadvantage. With Yuuhei immobilized with pain in the ground, his teammateds went to help him. Hiroki had to calm Himari who was in shock for what happened. When she calmed down she heard Yuuhei's request, he wanted the girl to faint him with her jutsu (Lightning Release: Immobilization). Although none had medical skills, they superficially cured Yuuhei's wounds with the supplements they carried and took him back to the village. At the Sunagakure's hospital, Yuuhei was treated and healed, although the burn marks on his body would be permanent. This depressed him a lot and it was what unleashed his anger against his teammates Ryuzu went to see him at the hospital, feeling very guilty for not having been there to help them, however Yuuhei did not seem to mind. Hiroki received the fury of Yuuhei, who blamed him and Himari for being very weak and having caused him to end up in the hospital. Hiroki warned Himari not to visit Yuuhei at the hospital, but she disobeyed. Yuuhei was even more cruel to her, and revealed his inability to feel affection for people so she would leave him alone. Himari would later tell this to Hiroki and Gaara. After leaving the hospital, Yuuhei felt the eyes of the villagers as he walked through the streets of Sunagakure. Rumors about the incident had already spread all over the place. Ryuzu and Hiroki tried to cheer him up without success. Some time later Yuuhei decided to leave the village and abandon his activities as a ninja, which informed Ryuzu and Hiroki. They tried to change his mind but they did not succeed. As a last resort Hiroki sent Himari to convince him so that Yuuhei understood that the incident was not his fault, but Yuuhei, far from feeling sorry, indirectly threatened her to death. Gaara interceded in this talk, since upon learning of Yuuhei's declaration of "having no feelings" he began to fear that he would attack the village so he kept him under surveillance. Yuuhei denied having bad intentions against the village and without more detail left the place, leaving an empty space in the Team Ryuzu forever. Continuation. The Team Ryuzu continued its activities without Yuuhei. Everyone in the team took it upon themselves to defend the name of their former partner. Ryuzu was the main person in charge of convincing the high commanders of the village that Yuuhei had not committed an act of treason. The team was not seen again in the same way, they counted on the help of other shinobi to complete missions in which they needed more members in the team but did not integrate anyone else officially. When Hiroki received the rank of Jonin, he commanded some missions in a new team called "Team Hiroki", however he never failed to fullfil the "Team Ryuzu". Reunions. The Team Ryuzu was reunited on different occasions, usually due to relations with Mori no Uta. First it was while Hiroki and Himari fulfilled an unofficial research mission for the Kazekage. This happened in the limits of Otogakure where Hiroki and Himari ran into Hotaru, Yuuhei's new teammate. She revealed to them that Yuuhei had been subjected to an experiment at a Orochimaru's base and was out of control, when fighting him all failed and Yuuhei was finally stopped by Karin. Seeing that Yuuhei was well, the Sunagakure ninjas were relieved and began to speculate that he had a relationship with Karin. Later they would meet again under the orders of Shiori and Hana, owners of Mori no Uta, this encounter culminated with a fight Himari and Hiroki vs. Shiori, which ended with the death of Shiori and the birth of an alliance between Mori no Uta and Sunagakure. They found themselves face to face during the war, however they did not interact because just at that moment they were trapped by the infinite Tsukuyomi. At other times after the war they met because the Kazekage sent them to control the activities in the area. This helped to improve Yuuhei's relationship with his former partners. Yuuhei had managed to form a strong friendship with Hotaru and little by little he managed to forgive his companions thanks to this. In the end they became true friends, since Yuuhei could begin to form relationships after leaving Sunagakure, where he felt trapped and unhappy.Category:DRAFT